gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
All for One
All for one canción del grupo Brand Nubian de hip hop procedente de New Rochelle, New York. Grand Puba, Sadat X, DJ Alamo y Lord Jamar formaron el conjunto en 1989 y pronto firmaron con Elektra Records para su debut oficial en 1990 con el 'All for One'. Su canción aparece en la radio The Classics 104.1 en los juegos Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Letra Verse One: Grand Puba I hit a beat and swing a note as if my name was David Ruffin Quick to toast an MC just like an english muffin Don't worry about a thing cause the Puba's never bluffin I gets headaches from the wack, so then I take a Bufferin and I max I wait until the opportune time and then I tax But should I max? Now they say sinning is for sinners so I guess I'm not a sinner Beginnings is for beginners so I guess I'm no beginner This is how I spark it, with money in my pocket When it comes to having pressure I gets hard as a rocket MC Grand Pu, coming through all the residue The songs remain classics, dating back to the Babalu My boys I call em hot, the phones all of them jock And I can think of many episodes I swung in Lincoln Park No I'm not a phony and I got a tenderoni Love the way she is—not too fat, not too bony Don't drink Sanka, won't sink like a tanker Knock the boots of a skirt in Casablanca and I thank her Some rappers stink, like Englebert Humperdink Better yet Dick Caveat, I got a bad habit Similar to the girl, on She's Gotta Have It I think with the brain and I whip behind the zipper I'm living kinda good similar to Jack Tripper A landlord named Roper did a show at the Copa When I finish with this, I'll be paid like Oprah So if honey wants to act fly I'll just play like Guy and I'm bye bye.. dumb bitch Stick out your thumb and hitch cause you've been cut off like a lightswitch See I'm programmed to slam with the summer, spring, and fall Before I do a show I get some kicks out the mall Then I get my gear and I give Trev a call Cause he works in the barbershop, right behind the mall Other rappers tried to rob me but you know they got did To put it blunt, honey I smoked the kids So hookers back off break North here comes the regulator Cause you doesn't find none greater Verse Two: Derek X (now Sadat X) On file is a style that's why you caught a clip My suitcases is packed and I'm going on a trip to Mic-a-delphia I go for self and still be slamming The school bell is ringing and I caught somebody cramming for the test, oh yes, my study guide was thick I cut you with my verbal didn't hurt you just a nick off your face don't play possum watch me and I'll blossom like a rose And get some new clothes and a fresh fade from Rob Jump on the phone and dial the Now Rule Mob Now come one, come all, we about to get hectic If my crew don't get in, then the x makes an exit to the rear, I'm outta here, don't front on my brothers I take care of them before I take care of others Now wood bats is doomed in the ninties it's aluminum Step to the stage with a mic and I'm doing him something awful I'm a citizen and I'm lawful I go to hunt another fall, rip the policemen's ball I got the power to make a car stall I guess I'm great, from blackness, and when the crowd slackens I stop drinking, and then I start thinking About days in the past when Derek X was last but now I'm on the top damn news travels fast cuz I'm like that! They can't see this Read my book, it contains many pieces of verses I took the time to delete all the curses So moms reach deep in your purses And buy me take me home and try me and do me well Verse Three: Lord Jamar Well, while I reign rhymes pour You suck it up like a straw and jump on the dancefloor Cause every time I step in a jam I make like a door and slam But then girls try to turn my knob cause I'm a hearthrob I guess it's just a hazard that comes with the job Cause everytime I rock a rhyme that shows Jamar is intellectual Girls want to get sexual Well I guess I have to cope with being so dope You want to be me, but can't see me with a telescope You seek and search but still you can't find You're weak and it hurts to be deaf dumb and blind A supreme mind, will take you out of your paralysis I grip the mic so tight I get callouses And your analysis, is that the Lord Rips rhymes into shape with a mic cord I do it good cause I'm a postive black man Eating up suckers as if I was Pac Man Not a Dapper Dan fan I stay casual To rock like the J it comes gradual You got to know the ledge of wise and dumb And understand your culture of freedom Power equally with the Gods so you can build and form your cipher All your life you must teach true Of the true and living God, not a mystery spook And when you do that, pursue that goal which made the student enroll, and only then you'll prosper Categoría:Canciones de The Classics 104.1